


Eviction Notice

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt expansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eviction Notice

“War is good for business and strong business makes for a solid economy.” The man leaned back in his chair and chewed on the end of an unlit cigar projecting the image of a man in control of his own destiny. The only sign he gave of being nervous was the quick sideways glance he shot at the impeccably dressed young man sitting across from him.

“While there is truth in what you say, you’ve chosen to completely disregard the loss of life as well as ecological and property damage.” Despite facing a man that was not only old enough be his father, but was in fact one of the senior Mr. Winner’s contemporaries, the confidence in Quatre’s voice never wavered. Smiling slightly he exuded respect even though the undertone in his voice could have been used to refreeze the polar ice caps almost instantly.

“Moral objections are for cowards and men of small vision. If you want to grow in this day and age then maintaining a strong bottom line is the only thing that matters.” Leaning back in his chair as he settled into his subject the older man lit his cigar and puffed on it indulgently though he kept it pointed away from his visitor. “Youngsters like you find out soon enough that idealism is for non profits and small niche companies. You can’t run a multi billion credit company that way. It’s not possible.”

Quatre raised an eyebrow, contempt replacing courtesy in his demeanor. “What about legal considerations? Are they as optional as moral ones?” The cold fire in his eyes burned away the little false comfort the postulating business man had allowed himself to feel.

“Well, the law has to be followed of course.” The man blustered trying not to acknowledge the sweat that was beginning to trickle down the back of his neck. “We have a large legal team to make sure that we stay on the right of the boys in blue.”

“What about the men and women in blue and beige?” Quatre’s phone rang notifying him of an incoming email and interrupting what else he had planned to add. You’ll excuse me.” It was a command coached as a request in a voice that belied the gentleness of his features and apparent lack of maturity.

“Of course, we’re both busy men.” The response, polite as it was sounded petulant and petty, highlighting the contrast between them.

Nodding slightly in acknowledgment, Quatre took his time reading the email even though it was only a few words, apparently oblivious to the man across the desk from him drumming his fingers impatiently. Looking up Quatre slipped the phone into the breast pocket of his suit as he rose from his seat. “As of five minutes ago Winner Enterprises now owns a controlling share of this company. Your employment is terminated immediately and you are to vacate the premises within the hour.” He smiled a curve of his lips that didn’t venture close to his eyes. “Normally, under these circumstances I would have security assist you, but in light of your record that won’t be necessary.” Crossing the room without looking back he opened the door wide and invited the waiting Preventers agents in.


End file.
